Psych Hard Work Will Be Rewarded
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: ### Pineapple ###
1. Hard Work Will Be Rewarded Foreword

Daisy Flenderson, a 35 year old woman, is choked. It looks like they can't find any clues, but Shawn Spencer, the well-known Psychic from the SBPD thinks different. When he founds a huge secret in the house from Mrs. Steele, he really don't wanna do this Case anymore. But when Head Detective Carlton Lassiter asks him for help, he just can't say no.

I Hope, one day, this will be an all-new Episode


	2. Intro Hard Work Will Be Rewarded

Psych – Hard Work Will Be Rewarded.

_1986:_

_Henry was busy painting the house. 'Shawn,' he said. 'You do the rest.'_

_'But dahad,' the ten year old Shawn said._

_'No but's, just paint the house, and thats it.'_

_Shawn sighed and taked the paintbrush. 'Fine,' he said._

_'I'm waiting inside, if your done, show me.'_

_Shawn sighed again, and painted slowly._

_A few hours later, Shawn's face appared in the kitchen._

_'Your done?' his father said._

_'Yes, dad,' he answered._

_'Show me,' Henry said, while walking outside._

_Shawn showed him the perfect painted wall._

_In the corners of his eyes, Henry saw Gus, hiding behind a tree._

_'You can stop hiding, Gus,' he said._

_Shawn's eyes turned big. 'Uhm, it's not what it looks like,' he said._

_'Gus, why are you covered in paint?' Henry asked, while pointing to him._

_'Uhm, Shawn did it,' he answered, totally Shocked._

_'Gus, do I have to call your parents?'_

_'N-no, Mr. Spencer,' he said, shaking._

_'Then tell me, did you painte the wall.'_

_'I-I did, Mr. Spencer.'_

_'Why? Why did you do the things Shawn should do.'_

_'H-he said that, if I did it, I can say what game we're playing.'_

_'Really ?' Henry said, looking at his son._

_'Fine, you caught us,' he said._

_'Shawn,' Henry said, 'How many times did I say you that you can't let Gus do it.'_

_'Maaaaaaaaany times,' Shawn answered._

_'Then, why are you still let Gus do it.'_

_'I don't know, I guess, Gus likes the work more than I do.'_

_'Your grounded, Shawn. Let that be a lesson.'_

_Shawn sighed, walked inside and locked himself up in his room._


	3. Hard Work Will Be Rewarded

Present:

'Faster Gus, faster!' Shawn shouted.

'Relax, Shawn. It's just a game.'

'Gus, this isn't just a game. It's Need For Speeds.'

'So, a game,' Gus said, while turning left.

'How dare you,' Shawn said, with a weird voice.

Gus didn't answer, and turned of the XBox.

'Gus ! What are you doing !' Shawn shouted. 'We almost got the High Score.'

'We didn't "almost get the High Score", Shawn,' Gus said. 'We didn't even

have 10.'

'Almost,' Shawn said, and tried to turn on the Xbox again.

Gus pulled Shawn outside, and shutted the door behind him.

'Gus, I need the Xbox,' Shawn said, making a scene of it.

'No, you need sunlight,' Gus said. He pushed Shawn.

'Hands off, Gus,' Shawn said. 'I can walk by my own.'

Togheter, they walked over the street.

'Gus!' Shawn shouted, he pointed at a cute little house.

'Is that a Crime Scene? Gus asked. He saw Head Detective Carlton Lassiter,

Talking with a woman.

'Lassie-Face,' Shawn said, while walking to the Crime Scene.

'Spencer, how nice?' Lassiter said Sarcastic.

'It's nice to see you too, Lassie. So, what do we have here?'

'Don't you already know that with your "Psychic" stuff?' Lassiter said.

'Not really,' Shawn answered. 'Something is really blokking it right now.'

'It's because your not Psychic,' Lassiter said. 'Now, beat it.'

'Why so grumpy, Lassie,' Shawn said. 'C'mon, lets show us a beautiful smile.'

'For you? I'd rather kiss a bear and marry it,' Lassiter said, and turned around.

'Spencer, if I was you, I would go away RIGHT now,' Lassiter siad irritated.

At that moment Shawn saw. Saw the red neck of a dead woman that the carryed

outside.

'You know what, Lassie? Your totally right. I should go away.'

'Good,' Lassiter said.

Shawn turned around. 'But before I go,' he said, while turning around again.

'Was the Victim choked?'

'Why would I tell you,' Lassiter asked. 'It's not your case, and it will never be.'

'Maybe it will,' Shawn said, while walking away.

Lassiter shaked his head. 'Wacko,' he said.

Detective Juliet O'Hara saw Shawn leaving. 'Shawn, wait !' she said, while runing

After him.

'Jules, what a nice surprise,' Shawn said. 'You look very nice today.'

'It's not really the time for compliments now, Shawn. But thank you.'

Shawn smiled. 'So, whats up, Jules?'

'Can you please take a look inside the house?' she asked.

'Why, what's wrong?' he asked. He saw Detective O'Hara's scared face.

'We found something weird inside,' she answered. 'Maybe you know what it is.'

Shawn putted a hand on her shoulder and smiled again. 'You can count on me,' he

said. 'Wait here.'

'Ok Shawn. Be carefull.'

Be carefull? Shawn tought. While running to the old house, Shawn saw. Saw

Something moving inside the house. 'Gus,' he whispered.

Gus, who tried to follow him, was totally out of breath.

'What…. Shawn,' he said. 'What did you found.'

'Isn't a Burito just Heaven?'

'Shawn!' Gus shouted. 'Focus!'

'Oh, yeah, right,' he said, while looking to the house again.

'Shawn,' Gus said. 'You saw that?'

'You mean the moving? Yeah, I saw it.' Shawn lay down and started to crawl.

'Shawn!' Gus said. 'What are you doing!'

'Crawling,' he answered.

'Why?'

'Caus that's what the do in the movies.'

'This isn't a movie, Shawn.'

'You don't know that,' he answered, while getting up.

'Let's just go away,' Gus said, and turned around.

'Don't even THINK about that,' Shawn said. 'Thsi is OUR Case.'

'Our Case?' Gus said. 'They didn't even CALL us.'

'They can't do it without me. They need this,' Shawn said, while

moving

his hand to his head. 'And don't forget about this.' He moved his other hand slowly

to the other side of his head.

'Shawn, you know that your not really Psychic,' Gus said.

'Yes, but they don't.'

Gus shaked his head. 'You really are a crazy person, Shawn.'

'Sssst,' Shawn said. 'It's time to see what's inside.'

He walked to the house, and tried to be as quiet as he could.

'Just enter the house !' Gus said. 'We don't have forever.'

Shawn sighed. 'Fine,' he said. 'Follow me.'

They entered the house. Shawn saw something he didn't like.

'We're going,' he said, while walking away fastly.


	4. Got Yourself A Psychic

Shawn was playing Need For Speed again.

'You still need some sunlight, Shawn,' Gus said.

Shawn sighed. 'I'm not going outside, Gus,' he said, while turning right with his car.

'I'm just going to stay here, and play Need For Speed.'

'Hello, is there someone?' a girl asked.

A beautiful, Young girl was standing in they're Office.

'Are you Shawn Spencer?' she asked.

'I am, what can I do for you, Miss….'

'Flenderson, Tara Flenderson,' the girl said. 'And I'm here, because I need your help.

Your Psychic, right?'

'Yes, yes I am,' Shawn said. 'But I'm not available for today.'

'N-not?' Tara said. 'But, but, but I really need your help.'

'I already told you, I can't do it, I'm sorry.'

Tara sighed. 'I understand. I'm sorry I bothered you.'

'Shawn! Why did you do that?' Gus said, when Tara had leaved the building.

Shawn sighed. 'I found this inside the house,' he said. He gave Gus a little paper with

Something written on it.

'Do not interfare with this case, Psychic. Or I'll kill that little blond.' Gus readed.

'You understand me now?' Shawn asked.

'I-I-I do,' Gus answered. 'This is horrible.'

'But this was not what Jules saw. What she saw was this.' Shawn gave him a picture

With something greens on it.

'It looks like green blood,' Gus said. 'I-is this the work of Aliens?'

'Ofcourse not, Gus,' Shawn said. 'It's probably just fake.'

Gus sniffed. 'It has a really weird smell,' he said.

'It's just a smell,' Shawn said. 'Enjoy your free day.'

Shawn closed his eyes and falled asleep. But something woke him up.

'Gus, could you take the phone? And put it on Speaker, so I can hear it too.'

Gus did exacly was Shawn told him to do and heard Lassiter's Grumpy voice coming

out the Speaker.

'Spencer, your there?'

'Lassie-Face, what a surprise.'

Lassiter sighed. 'I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but Spencer, I need your

Help.'

'Are there squirrels in your Office again, Lassie?' Shawn asked.

'Don't be ridicilous, Spencer. This is for the Case.'

'T-the Case?' Shawn asked. 'You mean, the Case for the Choked one?'

'Ofcourse that Case,' Lassiter answered. 'Now, are you going to help me, or not?'

Shawn gulped. 'I…. I… I.'

'I need a answer. Now !.'

'I… I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Lassiter said a not so loud "Good", and hang up the phone.

Gus looked confused to Shawn. 'I though you didn't want

'I thought you didn't wanna do this Case,' he said. 'Why did you change your mind?'

'Because Lassie asked me to do,' he answered. 'That's just rare.'

'It is,' Gus said, and smiled. 'I'm actually very happy that you are going to do this,

Shawn.'

'Me too.' Shawn gulped. 'Me too.'

'We should go.' Gus grabbed his key's from his desk and walked to his car.

'Can I drive?' Shawn asked.

'Shawn, this is a Company Car, so I prefer to drive.'

Shawn tried his puppy eyes, but Gus didn't let him drive his car.

Shawn sighed. 'Fine, you drive then.'

'I will,' Gus said.

'Oeh,' Shawn said. 'I have a great idea.'

'What is it, Shawn?' Gus was really curious about it.'

'How about… we split a Pineapple… and eat it!'

Gus' curiosity disappeared. 'That would be nice,' he said.

'Correction,' Shawn said. 'Delicious.'

While he was busy talkin about Delicious Flavour, Shawn got in the car.

Gus, who already started the car, drove away slowly.

'Faster Gus,' Shawn said. 'We can't be late.'

'Sorry Shawn, I can't,' he said. 'I'm already Full Gear.'

'Then Up-Gear,' Shawn said.

'That makes no sense, Shawn,' Gus said.

'It makes a lot of sense,' Shawn said,while eating some Skittles.

'Why do I even try?' Gus said, while stopping the car slowly.

'Lassie !' Shawn shouted.

Lassiter looked behind him. 'Finally, Spencer,' he said, while pulling him out of the

car. 'Follow me.' He walked into the big Santa Barbara Police Department building,

and brought them to his Office.

'So, what can we do for you, Las?' Shawn asked.

'I,' Lassiter said. The words he want to said, came with pain out of his mouth. 'I want

To Hire you.'

'Hire me?'

'Sssst! Not sol oud,' Lassiter said. 'Don't tell anyone.'

'Why not, Lassie-Dude?' Shawn said. 'This is like a fairytale come true. Wait, now

whe can be Shassie, Sharlton… and Spenceter.'

'No,' Lassiter said, while point a finger to him.

'Fine, then whe're not going to help you,' Shawn said, while getting up from his seat.

'Alright alright, you can call me Shassie. But that's it.'

Shawn smiled. 'Dude, you got yourself a Psychic.'


	5. Who's that mysterious dude at the crime?

'Well, I'm defintly sensing that here, on this side, happend something.'

'You can impossible "Sense" that, Spencer. You already know the victim was killed

here.' Lassiter sighed. 'Why did I Hire you.'

'Because you can't without me, Lassie,' Shawn answered, while smile.

'It's defintly not that,' Lassiter said, irritated.

'Carlton,' Detective O'Hara's voice said. She saw Shawn. 'Your Hired too, Shawn?' she

said.

'Sort off,' Shawn answered, while feeling Lassie's fist hit his belly. 'Auw, what was

that good for !' Shawn said.

'So, not Hired,' O'Hara said, while shaking her head. She turned to Lassiter.

'Carlton,' she said. 'You should take a look at this.' She handed him a paper.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Information about the Victim,' she said. 'Her name was "Daisy Flenderson".'

'Daisy Flenderson?' Shawn said. 'I'm sensing that she had a daughter.'

'She had, actually. Tara Flenderson. How do you know that?'

'Jules, I'm a Psychic,' Shawn said, patting her on her shoulder.

'That's nonsense,' Lassiter said.

'You still don't believe, Lassie?' Shawn said, patting him on his shoulder too.

'Do not touch me,' Lassiter said, while pulling his gun.

'Carlton!' O'Hara said.

Sighing, he pulled his gun back down. 'Next time, you're dead, Spencer,' he said.

'We shall see,' Shawn said, with a mischievous smile.

Lassiter sighed, and walked away.

'Jules,' Shawn said.

Detective O'Hara turned around, and opend her mouth. 'I'm sorry, Shawn, I can't

Help you right now.'

With that, as her last word, she turned around again, and walked to her car.

'How rude,' Shawn said, out of the blue.

'That was not rude, Shawn,' Gus said. 'She's just very busy.'

Shawn heard how Jules' car drove away. A few seconds later, Lassiter drove to

Shawn. 'Get in,' he said, while hiding himself behind a newspaper. It was a old one.

One from 1998. Why did Lassiter had a newspaper from that long ago?

Shawn opened the car door, and sat down at the black, comfortable seat.

He pulled Gus inside, and slammed the door.

'Carefull,' Lassiter said. 'That's a Victoria Crown.'

'I did not know you had a girlfriend, Lassie,' Shawn said. 'Certainly not one with a

crown.'

'Victoria Crown,' Lassiter said, 'is a car brand.'

'Your girlfriend is a car?' Shawn pulled one eyebrow up.

'Would you please shut up?' Lassiter asked. It was hard to be nice for him now, but

He had no choice. He needed his help.

'One more thing, are you going to wear that?' Shawn asked. He pointed at Lassiter's

tie.

'Yes, I'm going to wear that, Spencer,' he said. 'You got a problem with that?'

'No, it's just that…'

'It's just wat, Spencer.'

'Nothing.' Shawn quikly looked out of the window. Than he saw. Saw a man at the

Crime Scene.

'I'm sensing that there is someone at the Scene,' Shawn said, with his hand beside

his head.

Lassiter sighed, and looked to the building. His eyes turned big. 'FREEZE!' he

shouted, and pulled his gun. 'SBPD!'


	6. Lenny

'Sir, you have to tel us exacly what you did at our Crime Scene.'

A young man sat in front of O'Hara.

'I already told ya,' he answered. 'I just wanted to see my sister.' The man gulped. 'I

can't believe she's dead.'

'I understand how you feel,' O'Hara said. She stepped out of her chair. 'Shawn

Spencer will talk with you know.' She opened a door. 'Shawn,' she said, and

motioned him to come.

'What's up, Jules?' he said. 'You want something from this delicious meat?'

O'Hara pointed at Mr. Flenderson. 'Could you talk to with him?'

Shawn smiled. 'Sure, Jules,' he said, and sat down.

'Rynaldo,' Shawn said, observating the man.

'Lenny,' the man said.

'Oeh, like in "Mice And Man".'

'Mice And Man?' Lenny asked. 'Is that a song, or something?'

'You don't know Mice And Man?' Shawn said. 'Did you lived under a rock, or

something?'

Lenny didn't understand. 'No, I lived in my apartment, not far away from here.'

'Right,' Shawn said, and continued talking. 'Why did you come to the Crime Scene?'

'I already told the Police, I was there, because I wanted to see my sister.'

'Your, Daisy's brother,' Shawn said.

'Wait, you didn't know that?' Lenny said. 'But your Psychic. That was wat the Police

told me.'

'The truth is, yes, I'm a Psychic, but the Spirits aren't available all the time. I can't

choose when the come. They do that themselves.'

'Yeah right,' Lenny said. 'I don't believe that. Your just one of those frauds I used to

See when I still worked at "Magic and Me".'

'Lenny, I am a lot, but the only thing I'm defintly not, is a fraud.'

'Can you proof that?'

Shawn focused and saw. Saw the white border around his finger.

'You were married, once,' Shawn said. 'Married for a long time.'

Lenny looked at him, with his mouth dangling open.

'I-I was,' he said. 'How do you know that?'

'I'm a Psychic. You forgot that already?'

'Y-you can't be. P-psychics don't exist.'

'Oh, they do exist,' Shawn said. 'Didn't I proof that a few seconds ago?'

'I-I'm sure it was a kind of trick,' he said, and gulped.

'Lenny, listen,' Shawn said. 'Believe it or not, but I really am a Psychic.'

Lenny saw in Shawn's eyes that he wasn't lying about it.

'Ok, I believe you,' he said, and tried to raise a smile.

Shawn looked to Lenny. 'Is there anything I can help you with, Len?' Shawn asked,

And smiled.

'No, I'm… actually, there is 1 thing you could do for me.'

'What?' Shawn asked curious. 'Get you a Churro?'

'No, convincing the Police that I am innocent.'


	7. Double work

'I'm sorry, Mr Spencer,' Chief Vick said. 'We First need evidence, before we can say

he's innocent. And we have evidence against him.'

'He only was there, because his sister got murderd,' Shawn said. 'Please, believe me.

Lenny didn't kill anyone.'

'I'll believe you,' the Chief said. 'if you find some good evidence.'

'I will,' Shawn said, and walked away.

'And? Did you concinve them?' Lenny asked. His heart was bouncing harder than

usually.

'Defind convince,' Shawn said.

'They didn't believe you?' Lenny was really scared now.

'Not yet. I First have to find some evidence.'

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Lenny asked. 'I will help.'

'I don't think that's an option,' Shawn said. 'Lassie hired me.'

'Lassie?' Lenny looked confused to Shawn.

'Detective Lassiter,' Shawn said.

'Oh, the guy with the gigantic ears.'

'Exactly,' Shawn said. 'The enormous eliphant ears.'

Lenny sighed. 'So, you can't help me,' he said.

'Ofcourse I can. Only, not when Lassie is around.'

'I understand,' Lenny said. 'You can call me Flenny, by the way.'

'Flenny?'

'A combination of my First and last name,' he said. 'It's my nickety-name.'

Shawn smiled. 'Ok, I will call you Flenny,' he said. 'Could you excuse me for a

moment?'

'Uhm, sure,' Lenny said.

Shawn walked to Gus. 'Gus,' he whisperd.

Gus saw Lenny standing in a corner, waiting for Shawn. He only saw his face once,

So he didn't recognized him immediatly. 'Who's that?' he asked, and looked to

Lenny.

'Flenny,' Shawn said.

'Flenny?'

'His nickety-name. Flenny !' Shawn said.

Lenny looked up from his corner, and walked to Shawn.

'May I introduce you, my partner, Kitteredge Puppyface, aka, Home Less.'

Lenny looked weird to Shawn. 'Is his name really Homeless?'

'Yes, yes it is,' Shawn said, before Gus could say no.

'Right,' Lenny said. 'Uhm….' Lenny looked confused to Shawn. He had never met

Someone with the name "Homeless". And now he did, he just couldn't believe it.

'Flenny,' Shawn said. 'Come to the car, we will investigate without Lassie knowing.'

'Shawn,' Gus said. 'That doesn't sound like a good idea.'

'It doesn't?' Shawn said. He looked to Gus.

'No, Shawn, it doesn't.' Gus shaked his head. 'If Lassie finds out, he could put us in

Jail. Is that what you want?'

'Perhaps I do,' Shawn said, with a mysterious smile on his face. 'Think about it, Gus,'

he said. 'If whe find something, we're hero's.'

'And if whe don't find something, we're a bunch of idiot's, who are investigate on a

place where they shouldn't be.'

'I'm going for my plan,' Shawn said. 'To the Blueberry !' Shawn grapped the key's

out of Gus' pockets, and ran away.

Gus sighed. 'Fine,' he said, and walked to the Blueberry.

Lenny patterd after him. When he sat in the car, Shawn drove away.

'Be carefull, Shawn, this is a company car.'

'C'mon Son,' Shawn said and looked to Gus. 'Like I would crash this precious car of

yours.'

Gus shaked his head and opened the car door. 'I'll drive,' he said and walked to the

other side of the car.

'What? No, gus! I want to drive!'

'Get out,' gus said and opened the door.

'Fine,' Shawn said and siged. 'You'll drive.'

'What is wrong with you guys,' Lenny said and looked weird to them.

'With him? Everything,' Shawn said and pointed to Gus.

'Shawn!' Gus said and looked angry to him.

'Well, whe should go,' Shawn said and opened Gus' car door.

'No Shawn,' Gus said and pushed him away. 'I drive.'


	8. Lassie almost knew

'So,' Detective Lassiter said. 'You can't tell me anything about the case?'

'No, not really,' Shawn said and looked to Lassie.

'Oh god, why did I hire you,' Lassiter said and sighed. 'Your worthless.'

'I, am not worthless,' Shawn said and walked through Lassiter's office.

'I, am Handy.'

'Since when?' Lassiter said and looked to Shawn.

'Since I was born.'

'I'm really sorry, but I can't believe that,' Lassiter said sarcastic.

'oh, that's ok,' Shawn said and grinned.

'Why are you grinning?'

'Because I know you DO believe it.'

Lassiter shaked his head. 'Wacko,' he said and walked away.

'And? What did you say?' Gus said and looked to Shawn.

'Nothing, ofcourse,' Shawn said and smiled.

'Good, 'caus whe can't tell him we are helping his suspect.'

'That Detective really scares me off,' Lenny said. 'What's up with his hair?'

'It's been attacked by a Squirrel,' Shawn said, while receiving a punch on his

shoulder from Gus.

'Auw, what was that for?' Shawn said and turned to Gus.

Gus pointed to Lassiter, who just came out of his office.

'Thank you, buddy,' Shawn said and smiled.

'No problem,' Gus said and righted his back.

'Spencer,' Detective Lassiter said and pointed to his office. 'Now.'

'Do you really think I'm crazy?' Lassiter said and looked right in to Shawn's eyes.

'Defind crazy,' Shawn said and easily looked away.

Lassiter took out a paper from his desk and gave it to Shawn.

'Are you, or are you not, going to MY suspects house.'

Shawn looked to the paper. 'That's not me,' he said and shove away the paper.

'That's just some random, good looking guy, that looks like me.'

'Don't mess with me, Spencer,' Lassiter said and took away the paper.

'That clearly is you, walking with MY suspect.'

Shawn though for a moment and shaked his head.

'I will proof that it was you,' Lassiter said and stood up. 'Get out.'

Shawn smiled. 'Thank you, Detective,' he said and walked out of the office.

'What did he want from you?' Gus said. 'Was it something bad?'

'Really, REALLY bad,' Shawn said and walked to the car.

'What? Why?' Gus said and looked at Shawn.

'Because he knows that we're helping his suspect.'


	9. The Fiancee

'James Flenderson?' Gus said and looked to Shawn.

Shawn nodded.

'How did you know his name?' Gus said and turnted left with his car.

'You remember that restaurant my dad took us to?' Shawn said and looked to Gus.

'Yes,' Gus said. 'You was staring to the waitress the whole time.'

'I know, I could marry her,' Shawn said. 'But that's not it. The male waiter, was

named… can you guess?'

'James Flenderson,' Gus said and stopped the car.

'Exactly,' Shawn said and walked to the restaurant.

'Why are there no cops?' Gus said, while looking for a police car.

'Because they took the wrong way.' Shawn grinned.

'The wrong way? Wait, did you….' Gus gave Shawn a dirty look.

'You told the cops they had to go left?! Shawn, they can jail you for this.

'I know, but now we can talk with little James first.'

Shawn walked to the front door from the restaurant and entered.

'Excuse me, is there a James Flenderson here?'

A young man looked up. 'I am James Flenderson. Do whe know each other?'

'I'm Shawn Spencer, Psychic for the SBPD. This is my partner Parklington Dudu.'

'That's not my name!' Gus said and looked to Shawn.

'Scrap that. This is my partner Hallelujah Halgrum.'

Gus sighed. 'We'd like to ask you some questions about your mother, Daisy

Flenderson.'

James looked to Shawn. 'My mom?' he said and gulped. 'Can whe talk somewhere

else, please?'

'My mom,' James said, 'was a very happy woman. She used to walk through the park

every day.' James looked down and wiped away a tear. 'Why would someone do this

to her?'

'We're trying to find that out,' Shawn said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'But first, you have to tell us something about your family.'

'My family?' James said and looked up.

'O-ok. I have a sister. She's named Tara. My uncle is named Lenny, but everyone

calls him "Flenny". And my dad was named Riley, but he

passed away when I was 8.'

'Ok, any other family members?'

'No, only, my fiancee, Dana.'

'Your fiancee?' Gus said. 'Aren't you a little bit young to get married?'

'I am. My mother didn't like it.' James looked to Shawn and stood up.

'Can I go back, now?' he said and looked to the restaurant. 'Their waiting for me.'

'Yes, you can go back, thanks for the information.'

Shawn walked away. 'Oh, there's one more thing. Where does she live?'

'Dana!' Shawn shouted. 'Dana, whe need to talk to you!'

Slowly, the door opened. 'Who are you?' a womand voice said.

'Shawn Spencer,' Shawn said. 'I talked with your fiancee.'

'James?' Dana said. 'You talked with him?'

'I did,' Shawn said. 'Can I come in?'

Dana nodded. 'How is he?' she said. 'Does he misses her?'

'Ofcourse he does,' Shawn said. 'It was his mother.'

Dana looked down. 'I havn't seen him in a while.'

'Why not?' Shawn said and looked to Dana.

'He looked so sad. I though he needed some time alone.'

A big tear rolled down her cheeck.

Shawn looked next to him, where Gus cried with her.

'Gus, please, act like a man.'

'I can't help it Shawn, you know that,' Gus said and made cry noises.

Shawn turned his head to Dana and looked her in the eyes.

'Dana,' he said. 'Do you have anything to do with the murder?'

'What?!' Dana said. 'Who do you think I am?!'

'A young girl, who wants to marry her lover, who had a mother who doesn't want

that to happen.'

'She changed her mind!' Dana said and stood up.

'It would be better if you would go away,' she said and pointed to the door.

Shawn stood up. 'We'll talk about this later,' he said and walked to the door.


	10. The Promise

'You did WHAT!?' Lenny yelled.

'I already though you would react like that.'

'You IDIOT!'

'Listen, I'm sorry, ok?' Shawn said and walked to his chair.

'Man, if Jessica hears this...'

'Who's Jessica?' Shawn said and looked to Lenny.

'Dana's sister,' Lenny said and sighed. 'Dana and Jessica has such a great

relationship togheter. They will never leave each other alone. EVER.'

Shawn nodded. 'I see,' he said and stood up. 'I better talk to her.'

Lenny sighed. He opened his mouth, but when he did, the phone rang.

Shawn picked up and heard a familiar voice.

'_Shawn,'_ the voice said.

'Dad?' Shawn looked confused to Lenny.

'_Yes Shawn, it's me. You promised to help me clean the house, remember.'_

'No, not at all,' Shawn said.

'_I remember it clearly,'_ Henry said. _'You said; Yes dad, I'll help you clean the _

_house.'_

Shawn's eyes turned big. 'That was 25 years ago,' Shawn said with shocked.

'_And you still didn't do it,'_ Henry said.

'C'mon dad,' Shawn said. 'I was 10.'

'_That does not mean that it no longer applies.'_

Shawn sighed. 'Dad,' he said. 'I can't come now.'

'_Why not?'_ Henry said.

'I'm working on a case, dad,' Shawn said. He wanted to slam down the phone,

but then his dad would come to the office, wich was worse than talking with him

on the phone.

'_What kind of case?'_ Henry said.

'Something about a choked woman,' Shawn said. 'Can I hang up now?'

'_No,'_ Henry said. _'I'm coming to your office, stay where you are.'_

'No, dad, you don't have to….' But Henry already hang up. 'Come,' Shawn said,

to finish his line.

'Your dad's coming?' Lenny said and looked to him.

'Yeah,' Shawn said. 'Apperantly.'


	11. A visit from Henry

Psych hard work will be rewarded XD

Shawn sat nervous behind his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about his dad, coming

to his office. It drove him insane.

He looked to the clock. 4 pm, he'll probably be here soon.

Shawn sighed. He took out some silver paper and started making a snake out of it.

He sighed more deeply, when he heard the door opening.

'Shawn,' his father's voice said.

Shawn looked up. 'Hm?' he said and putted the silver paper snake down.

Henry walked towards Shawn's desk and looked at him.

'Listen very clearly to me,' Henry said, still looking at him.

'I want you to quit this case.'

'What? No, dad,' Shawn said and stood up.

'Your not gonna listen to me, are you?' Henry said and sighed.

Shawn looked at his father with a "what-do-you-think" look on his face.

'Alright then,' Henry said and looked away from Shawn. 'Then I supose you

wouldn't mind cleaning the house.'

Shawn's eyes turned big. 'Dad, are you black mailing me?' he said and shook his

head.

'How low of you,' he said and sat down again.

'I'm waiting,' Henry said, still looking at Shawn.

Shawn sighed. 'Fine, I won't work on the case.'

'Good boy,' Henry said and stood up. 'Then I'll be on my way home again,' he said

and walked to the door.

'Why won't you let me work on this case, dad?' Shawn said.

But it was to late, his father already left.

Shawn sighed deeply. But then he grinned.

'I promised my father to not work on the case, but I din't say WHAT case. So, I easily

could have meant the case about the missing Candy stripes.'

Shawn grabbed the phone and dialed Gus' number.

'_Hello?' _Gus'voice said.

'Gus,' Shawn said. 'Come to the Psych Office.'

'_I'm sorry, Shawn,' _Gus said and coughed. _'I'm sick.'_

'What? You can't be sick, Gus, not now!'

'_I'm sorry, Shawn,' _Gus said again and hang up.

Shawn sighed and walked to the the door.

'Uhm, Shawn?' Lenny's muffled voice said.

'Oh, right,' Shawn said and walked to the closet. He opened the door and grinned.

'Idiot,' Lenny said and came out of the closet.

'I'm sorry, I totally forgot about you,' Shawn said, still grinning.

The phone rang and Shawn walked to the the phone and answered it.

'Psych,' he said.

'_Spencer,' _Detective Lassiter's voice said.

'Lassie, what a surprise,' Shawn said and smiled.

'_Spencer, lookout of the window.'_

'What?' Shawn said confused.

'_Look out/of/the window,' _Lassiter repeated.

Shawn turned his head and looked out of the window, where he saw Lassie,

Sarcastically waving at him.

'_You got my suspect, Spencer, your going in jail.'_

'Chief, please, don't put me in jail. I'm allergic for the toilets there.'

Chief Vick ignored Shawn and asked him a few questions.

'Why-o-why, mr. Spencer, was detective Lassiter's suspect in your office.'

Shawn though for a second. 'He wanted to borrow a cup of sugar,' he said

eventually.

'Are you really expecting me to believe that?' Lassiter said angry.

Chief Vick looked up to the angry detective.

'Ahum,' she said and putted on a fake smile.

Lassiter gave a short nod.

'I'm sorry, chief,' she said. 'Please, continue.'

'I don't need your approvement for that,' chief Vick said and turned her head to back to

Shawn.

'The thruth, please, mr. Spencer.'

Shawn sighed. 'Fine,' he said and cleared his throat. 'He was there, because….'

'Go on,' chief Vick said, waiting for him to finish his line.

'Because…. he's a space alien.'

Lassiter sighed sarcastic. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, when

Shawn moved his hand beside his head.

'THE PAIN!' he shouted, while placing one of his hands on his chest.

'THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAIN,' he shouted again. 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOORE.'

'What is this, mr. Spencer?' chief Vick said shocked. 'What "pain" are you talking about?'

'P-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN. I wanted to get married, but my mother didn't

approved. And now she's dead!'

'James Flenderson,' Lassiter said.

'Are you saying he killed her, mr. Spencer?' chief Vick said, looking at Shawn.

'No, no, not that,' Shawn said. 'But someone very close to him.'


	12. The history of brother and sister

_**Chapter 12: The history of brother and sister**_

"Shawn," Gus said. "I thought I told you that I was sick."

"You did," Shawn said.

Gus sighed.

"I need you to solve this case, buddy," Shawn said.

"Ok, so you say that Tara Flenderson is the killer? You haven't even talked to her properly.

"Didn't had to," Shawn said.

"How so?" Gus said.

"When I first saw her in the Psych office, she was very nervous."

"Ofcourse she was!" Gus snapped. "Her mom has been strangled to death!"

"Yes, by her," Shawn said.

"Explain," Gus demanded.

"No, we let /her/ explain it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You think I did /WHAT/!?" Tara yelled. You could see that she wanted to hit Shawn as hard as she could.

"I think you coldly murdered your mother," Shawn said.

"And the /HELL/ would I do that!?" Tara yelled again. "She's my /MOTHER/!"

"Yes. But you and James have a history. A very /wrong/ history."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Tara said, making fists.

"When Gus and I went to talk with Mr. Jamesie, I noticed he had a tatoo of you. With many, many hearts around it."

Tara went quiet.

"Why would I kill my mother for that?" she eventually said.

"Because she agreed that James could marry. If he would get married, you would lose him forever. You still loved him. Very much. But he didn't feel the same way anymore. Sure, he loved you, but more like a brother then a lover."

Tara gulped. "M-om knew about us. She talked to James, told him that this was wrong, this what whe did. She told him to marry a nice young lady that wasn't family. That wasn't me. His sister."

Tears came into her eyes.

"He didn't love that girl. He loved me. /ME/, AND NO ONE ELSE!" She burst out in crying.

"So you tried to kill her," Shawn said. "But you failed."

"I tried to stab her," Tara admitted. "But I missed."

"So now you tried to kill her /again/, because it was /her/ fault that James would get married."

"YES! YES! I DID IT!" Tara screamed, the tears rolling down now.

The door got kicked in and Lassiter and Juliet came in, togheter with a whole bunch of cops.

"We arrest you for the murder on Daisy Flenderson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Detective O'Hara cuffed her hands and passed her over to Lassiter.

"Great work guys ! Good teamwork, good teamwork !" Shawn smiled and help up his thumb.

Lassiter ignored hi mand took Tara to the police car.

"Teamwork!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I probably disgust you guys now, don't I? Sleeping with my sister. Don't know how I could tell this to my uncle." James let a hand go through his hair. "He won't be happy."

"It's better to be honest," Shawn said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"How so?" James said.

"Tara is a pretty girl," Shawn said. "Ok, she's a psychopath who killed her own mother, but she's pretty."

James shook his head. "Yeah, she is," he said.

"James," a familiar voice said.

James looked up. "Uncle Lenny?"

"Flenny!" Shawn said. "Dude, you missed all the action!"

"Yeah, great action," Lenny said sarcastic. "My niece killed my sister."

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, sorry, forgot she was your niece." Shawn felt a little bit awkward and immediately changed the subject. "So James, don't you have something you want to tell your uncle about?"

Lenny looked to James.

"Uhm," James said. "Well, uh, erm."

Shawn nudged James.

"I slept with Tara," James said as a reflex on the nudge.

"You-what?" Lenny seemed confused. "You slept with Tara?"

James nodded, feeling ashamed about it.

Lenny seemed angry.

"Dude," Shawn whispered to Gus. "Lets get out of here. Want some Jerk Chicken?"

"You know that's right."

And togheter, they quietly sneaked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU ALL!**

**Wait….scrap that….I don't know you guys.**

**Well, see you in my next story ;)**

**Sharon.**


End file.
